


Forever and Always

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, anyway, hinting at immortal husbands as usual, if you HAVE watched the new trailer i hope you're alive, if you haven't watched the new trailer don't read this, just a little bit, soft boyfriends, will i ever tag correctly on here??? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + domestic trailer scene fluff





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I would just like to announce that the trailer killed me and I am now a ghost. Feel free to be a ghost with me.

Magnus watched with roaming eyes as Alec stepped out of the shower, steam saturating the air and billowing around him as he moved toward the sink. Water dripped from his hair, sliding down his face and falling into his eyelashes, then _down, down, down_ to his shoulders, and Magnus marveled at the pull of his muscles as he lifted his hands to wipe away the droplets. He watched as Alec dried off slowly and then began to dress, and Magnus’ gaze became more desperate, accounting for every rune and every inch of skin. 

He had found himself staring a lot these days, constantly trying to take everything in and commit it to memory. He could never quite concentrate long enough to do it, though, always becoming distracted by something that Alec did. He got caught most of the time, his eyes always flitting up to see that Alec was already looking back at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so beautiful, so infuriatingly unaware of how appealing he really was, and it was a constant ache in Magnus’ chest. 

He wished he could draw him, detail every line and plane and explain to him why he loved each and every one. They needed more time to themselves, more time in general. Nothing was ever simple for them; there was always another fight to take part in, another battle to win, another problem to solve. That was why Magnus loved moments like these. They would be so small and unimportant to anyone else, but they were so treasured in himself. They had already wasted too much time apart. He was never going to let that happen again if he could help it. He blinked a couple times, his eyes burning from keeping them open for so long, and nearly gasped as he saw Alec pulling his shirt on. 

There wasn’t enough time.  _There was never enough time_.

With a sly twitch of his fingers, he lifted shirt up where Alec was trying to pull it down, taking just a few more seconds to ogle the black marks decorating his torso. Alec paused, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, and he turned to look through the doorway. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, and Magnus sighed, letting the fabric drop down into the position it was supposed to. 

He was being foolish. Alec was everywhere in the loft. Their toothbrushes sat side by side. His cologne sat in the same spot on the bathroom counter. His books were scattered throughout almost every room. He had his own desk in Magnus’ study. This was  _their_  home, and neither of them were going anywhere. 

“You okay?” Alec asked, sliding his hands in his pockets as he walked forward. He kneeled down in front of Magnus’ chair, leaning his arms on his lap, and Magnus was so in love it almost hurt. He wanted to give him everything. He wanted to give him his entire self. 

Yes,” Magnus replied, reaching forward to brush his fingers across the wet strands of hair and down to Alec’s jaw. “I have you.” Alec’s eyes softened, and he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“You always will.” 

 _Always_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you visit my tumblr magnusbicon rn you will see my many screams over the trailer. Stop by any time. <3


End file.
